Ki Audio
México |estado = Activo ocasionalmente }} Mex Dob, S.A. de C.V. (antes Ki Audio) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje al español, subtitulaje y diseño de audio y estudio de grabación, perteneciente al actor y director de doblaje Eduardo Tejedo, con más de 50 años de experiencia en el medio. Sus estudios e instalaciones están ubicados actualmente en la calle de Canadá # 96, en la colonia "Parque San Andrés" de Coyoacán, en la Ciudad de México (anteriormente en la calle de Tenayuca #55-704, colonia Narvarte y en Santo Tomás Ajusco). Historia Entre los años 1990 y 1996, el señor Eduardo Tejedo, fundó su primer estudio en Santo Tomás Ajusco, al sur de la capital mexicana, para realizar las adaptaciones y las composiciones musicales de algunas series de televisión muy conocidas entre el público infantil como, por ejemplo, Barney y sus amigos. Ya para 2003, él mismo trasladó su estudio de grabación a su nueva dirección, en las calles de Tenayuca, y decidió ponerle el nombre de Ki Audio. Dicha empresa, aparte de seguir doblando los diálogos y cantos de las series infantiles, como la mencionada de Barney y los Backyardigans, ambas musicales, se ha especializado en proyectos como la serie animada de HBO La pintoresca vida de Tim, así como en documentales y películas. Recientemente, la empresa cambió de nombre y dirección y actualmente se le conoce como Mex Dob. Trabajos para SPG Studios Inc. 'Películas' '20th Century Fox' *(500) Días con ella *127 horas *Agua para elefantes *Alocada obsesión *Búsqueda implacable *Confusión de amor - Just Wright *Contando a mis ex *De amor y otras adicciones *Diabólica tentación - Jennifer's Body *El cisne negro - Black Swan *El diario de un chico en apuros 2 *El fin de los tiempos *El luchador (doblaje para DVD) *Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre *Machete (para 20th Century Fox) *Misión Babilonia *Miss Marzo *The Joneses - Amor por contrato *The Tree of Life *Una boda de locos *Una pareja dispareja *Young@Heart 'Lifetime' *America *Flirting with Forty *The Capture of the Green River Killer *Nora Roberts' High Noon *Nora Roberts' Northern Lights *Nora Roberts' Midnight Bayou *Nora Roberts' Tribute *Little Girl Lost: The Delimar Vera Story *Living Proof *Matters of Life and Dating *The Two Mr. Kissels *True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet *The Memory Keeper's Daughter *Sex and Lies in Sin City *Wisegal 'Películas animadas' *Delgo (20th Century Fox) 'Series animadas' 'HBO' *El show de Ricky Gervais *La pintoresca vida de Tim 'Documentales' 'HBO' *Assault in the Ring *Cat Dancers *Death on a Factory Farm *Sweethearts of the Prison Rodeo *The Final Inch *The Nine Lives of Marion Barry *Thrilla in Manila 'Otros proyectos' *Sand and Sorrow *The Witness from the Balcony of Room 306 *They Killed Sister Dorothy *Thank You Mr. President Trabajos independientes 'Películas' *Bailando al límite *Almas congeladas (Samuel Goldwyn Films) *Damage *Kit Kittredge: An American Girl (HBO / New Line) *Los chicos cool no lloran *My Life in Ruins (20th Century Fox) *Silent Venom *Transito *Los indestructibles 3 'Películas animadas' *Bonifacio en el verano *Poppety en el otoño *Rose & Violet 'Series de televisión' *Judging Amy (CBS / 20th Century Fox) (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Barney y sus amigos (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Smash: Camino al éxito (Dreamworks / Universal) 'Series animadas' *Backyardigans (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Mi vida y yo *Rocket Monkeys (Nickelodeon) *Stella y Sam *Ernest y Célestine 'Documentales' *The Rolling Stones: Crossfire Hurricane *Cerebro automático: La magia del subconsciente *Mea Maxima Culpa: Silencio en la casa de Dios (HBO) *Naturaleza en la ciudad 'Otros proyectos' *Las papitas - cortos animados (CBeebies) *Looney Tunes 3D - cortos animados (Warner Bros.) Clientes *21st Century Fox (hasta 2011) **20th Century Fox (hasta 2011) **Fox Searchlight Pictures (hasta 2011) *Canal 11 (Instituto Politécnico Nacional) *Corus **Nelvana *NBCUniversal **Universal Television *A+E Networks *Viacom **Viacom Media Networks *WarnerMedia **HBO (hasta ¿?) **HBO Documentary Films (hasta ¿?) **Warner Bros. Personal *Eduardo Tejedo - Fundador y CEO *Claudia Bramnfsette - Gerente de producción *Ricardo Tejedo - Director artístico 'Directores' *Eduardo Tejedo *Elsa Covián *José Luis Orozco *Marcos Patiño *Ricardo Alegría 'Traductores y adaptadores' *Bernardo López *Eduardo Tejedo *Elena Ramírez *Gustavo Toquero *Lilly Kerekes *Marisol Romero *Mónica Peralta Battenberg Fuente *Libro El doblaje de voz de Salvador Nájar (paginas 493 - 494, en linea) Enlaces externos *Mex Dob *Ki Audio *Demo en Youtube Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s